


Happy Accidents

by suncityblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, nudist!cas, short fic, this is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncityblues/pseuds/suncityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kinkmeme:<br/>"Cas doesn't understand the importance of clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> [Read the prompt here.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103958.html?thread=39434006#t39434006)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, x-posted to my tumblr, here.](http://suncityblues.tumblr.com/post/133239065669/title-happy-accidents-characters-deancastiel)

At first they seemed like accidents.

Every so often Dean or Sam would walk into a room after a long day and get an eyeful of naked Castiel, lounging about like he thought he was in a Renaissance painting. Privately, Sam and Dean chalked it up to circumstance or bad timing. They’re not much for knocking, and living in such close quarters for so long is bound to come with a handful of uncomfortable sights, smells, and sounds. Accidentally seeing more than was bargained for has certainly happened before in the ever changing backdrop of fleabag motels and rest stops and it will certainly happen again.

They are, however, unsure why it keeps happening with Cas and in common rooms.

Every time they’d see it, Dean would go bright red and grind something out about putting pants on. Sam would huff with exasperation and turn around. Cas, for his part, would look puzzled but dutifully put some trousers on to stop their whinging. Afterwards things would resume as normal for long enough that the Winchesters forget about it until the next time. Their lives are, after all, very distracting.

And so, at first they seemed like accidents.

Then, it started getting warmer out.

By the beginning of July it had happened twice already and currently Castiel is sitting shirtless in the Impala, pulling at his belt buckle. By the time Dean catches his eye in the rearview mirror he has to momentarily congratulate himself on not swerving headfirst into oncoming traffic; though part of him can’t help thinking about what it would be like to be finally laid low as a direct result of a streaking angel.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Cas?” Dean growls in an uneven tone that he hopes no one else notices. He thinks he’s lucky because at the same time Sam is yelling out “Hey, hey, hey!”

Castiel seems mostly nonplussed as he rights himself in the back seat of the car.

“I’m taking my clothes off” he says, as though Dean and Sam are the stupidest people in the world.

“Cas, you can’t just do that” Sam is saying. He sounds suddenly exhausted and like their father.

“It’s warm out, Sam, and these clothes are stiff and starting to itch. I don’t see why I can’t just take them off” Cas replies matter of factly.

“If you’re hot then ask us to turn up the air conditioning or something, don’t just start stripping!” Dean thinks he might start to choke.

“You were born naked, you know” Castiel supplies as though they needed reminding.

Dean exhales loudly and resolves to have a longer talk about this when they get to the town where their next lead is located.

Sam looks between the both of them and, wisely, chooses not to comment on how red Dean’s face has become or how tightly he’s gripping the steering wheel.

He also does not comment on how Castiel’s eyes seem to follow every small move Dean makes.

Instead he wonders what it would have been like to have been born a Kennedy. 

-+-

The nudist conversation goes something like: Castiel is allowed to be naked in the bathroom, the bedroom, and, Dean makes sure to add with a semi-serious eyebrow wiggle, a hot tub as long as he is invited and other people are already naked first.

Castiel sits on the lime green motel duvet and listens astutely, nodding along with what they’re saying as though he’s taking mental notes.

“Respectfully,” Castiel says, “I don’t like that idea very much.”

“Too bad” Dean retorts, more to the gun he’s viciously cleaning than to Castiel.

Cas spends the rest of the afternoon deep in thought as Dean and Sam silently agree to never acknowledge that there is anything under their clothes ever again. Castiel, on the other hand, evidently does not agree to this and brings it up later that day in front of a startled teenage waitress to the tune of, “Miss, if you don’t mind me asking, do you think it’s okay to be naked?”

The look on her face is a barely contained “might call the police” expression and Dean takes in upon himself to drag Castiel outside of the restaurant by the trench coat, the sounds of Sam simultaneously lying and apologizing following them out.

“You can’t do that Cas!” Dean says as evenly as he can manage as they walk towards the Impala.

Castiel makes no sound in response and once the reach the car Dean turns to look at him.

“Well?” Dean prompts, “Seriously, what the hell?”

Castiel looks impassively at Dean. Then, the side of his mouth quirks up, almost against his will. To someone else it wouldn’t mean anything but as far as Dean’s concerned Cas showed him all the cards in his hand.

“You...” Dean splutters, “You were... messing with us?”

Dean’s vaguely aware he’s walked around in a small circle and wiggled his arms more than is most likely acceptable.

“You could call it that, yes. But it wasn’t an ‘us’ I was messing with. Just you” Castiel is deadpanning. His mouth is still twitched up though. Dean thinks it might be his version of a smile.

Without warning he begins to laugh and Castiel patiently waits for him to finish. When he does, he notices they’re standing a lot closer than he thought they were before.

“They take their clothes off in movies, to show that they like someone” Castiel is murmuring besides him.

Dean quirks an eyebrow and thinks about leaning against the car but decides he rather prefers being in Castiel’s personal space instead.

“Movies?”

“Yes. The ones on the TV menus in motel rooms” Cas says.

“You mean porn?” he spits out, “you have to know what porn is by now, Cas.”

“Of course I do” comes Castiel, “Intercourse is a beautiful and fascinating human process, of which I am somewhat fond. Those versions are very odd, however.” He seems troubled by the thought. 

Dean stares up at the sky. The stars aren’t visible with the light pollution of the city, so it just looks like hazy nothing.

Then, Castiel kisses the side of his mouth.

“They do that in movies too” he’s adding. They’re suddenly standing much too close, closer than even before. Dean’s mind is blank, then buzzing. He turns to look at Castiel and hopes the darkness doesn’t betray how warm his face feels.

Castiel kisses him full on the lips this time, just a peck, almost unromantic but it lasts.

“You’re messing with me again, aren’t you...” It’s a statement more than a question that Dean is asking against Castiel’s lips.

“Only a little bit” Cas says.

Dean kisses him back.

-+-

Back in the restaurant Sam is nursing his second drink and politely not looking out the window.

-+-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
